disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Catboy's Magic Key (Part 1)
'''Catboy's Magic Key (Part 1) '''is the 35th episode of Season 15. Summary When Disney Junior Island's magic is in trouble again, the Disney Junior Club discover that the power of strange dark magic is ruining kingdoms and homes of the Disney Princesses. Now, Catboy along with his trusty black cat Lucky, must go on an unforgettable journey to battle bogs and save the kingdoms while trying to collect clues that will help them find the seventh magic key that can open the Door Of Magic and save the island's magic. Plot The episode begins with the four PJ Masks stopping Luna Girl and her moths from stealing the Evil Queen's evil mirror from the Hall of Evil from the Disney Junior Town Museum. They get it back in time, leaving Luna Girl and her moths empty-handed as they flew off. After they'd left, the PJ Masks out shouted hooray cause in the night, they saved the day... again! In the museum, Fish Boy helped Gekko put back the Magic Mirror when Catboy spots six keys in a glass case nearby and asks what those keys were for. Fish Boy explains to him that those keys were the keys to the Door of Magic that he and his friends, Kwazii, Sofia, Miles, Doc, and Sheriff Callie used to unlock the door just to save the magic of Disney Junior Island from dying. Just looking at those keys made Catboy wish that he had a magic key of his own as Owlette places her hand on his shoulder and assures him to not worry and that he will get a magic key of his own someday. He just needs to be patient, which might be a little hard for Catboy. Later, after Catboy returned home to his room and changed back to his daytime self, Connor, he tucked himself in and Lucky jumps in to snuggle with him. But as Connor was fast asleep, he had the strangest dream. In the dream, he was Catboy but he was standing in the middle of darkness. He looked around and called out if anyone was but no one appeared. Until, Catboy finds the black scenery is changing into a scene of a river and he squinted his eyes to see that on the other side was floating shadow-like ghost. The shadow called his name as she lifted her heads to reveal a black colored eyed face and a sinister smirk staring at him. Catboy slowly backed away, but the shadow seemed to follow him by floating over the river and to him! Then, Catboy ran for his life into the forest and looked over his shoulder to see that the shadow was gaining on him, and he tried to pick up speed. But right in front of his path was a golden door and Catboy could hear the shadow coming closer as he tried to find a way inside through the door, just as he felt something in his pocket; a blue key! He puts the key in the keyhole and then he turns it to the right. But it wouldn't open! The shadow was getting closer and closer! Catboy tried his best to push or pull or pry the door open, but the shadow was already closing in as it cornered Catboy who pressed himself against the door. Then, just when Catboy was doomed, the golden door behind him was opening by itself and it fled the shadow away as it flew off and escaped the burning light. And then, Catboy who shielded his eyes from the light, walked slowly and entered the door's light. But then, he woke up in the real world, and Connor finds himself in his bed and lets out a sigh of relief! The haze was gone, he was not in a dark forest anymore, and there was no golden door or shadows trying to get him. Lucky jumps onto Connor's bed and asks if he was okay, and if he had another nightmare. Sighing, Connor pets Lucky to show him that he's fine and he did have yet another nightmare. He just wished he knew what it meant when he got up and stretched his arms as he let out a yawn. But then, Connor noticed something strange. Looking at his alarm clock, it was 7am, but right outside, it was still nighttime! Connor and Lucky exchanged anxious looks with each other and they've decided to find out what was going on. So after changing back into Catboy, he jumps out of his window to find Owlette and Gekko waiting for him with expressions of worry as they asked him why it was still nighttime when it should be morning. Catboy pulls himself together and instructs Lucky to spread the news to their Disney Junior Club friends and tell them to meet at their meeting spot. Later, a portal appears and Lucky, along with Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, Peso, Sofia, Clover, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Doc and her toys, Miles, and Sheriff Callie, came out to find that what the black cat said was right! Powers that Kwazii uses * Magic Portal * Magic Sensing Trivia * This episode has scenes that are similar to Princess Twilight (Part 1) from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, the Jake and the Neverland Pirates movie, Neverland Rescue, and Kubo and the Two Strings. Transcript Category:Season 15 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Doc Mcstuffins Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Magic Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks